1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rucksack that includes a disaster-protection hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various rucksacks which carry a disaster-protection hood have been proposed. However, when it comes to an emergency situation such as the major earthquake in Kobe, there is no rucksack in which a hood is carried in a way that enables the hood to be used promptly to protect the head by means of a simple operation that can readily be done by anyone regardless of age or whether the user is physically impaired. There is therefore a need for such a rucksack.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rucksack which carries a disaster-protection hood in a way that, in the event of an earthquake, a fire, a flood, a volcanic eruption or other such disaster, can be promptly and easily used by all, whether the user is old, or young, or physically impaired.